grasmere_valleyfandomcom-20200214-history
Jill Hickey
She is the identical twin sister with Joan Hickey and the granddaughter of Mrs Hickey. She is less shrewd or heartless than her sister and she is a journalist. She is now married to Josh Petrelli and has a daughter with him, Lana Petrelli. Early Life Born in West Sussex along with her twin Joan, Jill was the one with more heart and less shrewd out of the two. Well liked she always wanted to be a journalist and reporter something which with hard work but without the need to throw people under the bus, she managed to achieve and get there, being well respected as well as liked. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 6 Mrs Hickey is seen with Jill and Joan showing them a tour around Grasmere Valley. Volume 7 Jill ends up living in the town Grasmere Valley as does Joan soon after the tour from Mrs Hickey. Volume 15 Jill ends up marrying Josh Petrelli just before Volume 15. Volume 19 Mrs Hickey, their grandmother passes away. Volume 23 Lana Petrelli the couples daughter is born in Volume 23 Volume 33 She is among those seen in the news paper office as they try to grapple which what is happening with the hostage situation in the business block with madame Neptune spreading false reports about what is happening. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Comics #5-7 + 11 The Affair #11 Tale of Jill Hickey She is told to get a great story from Madame Neptune for the paper and hearing from Sinner A and Sinner B, she goes to the press conference of Tessa Crab who is revealing after her having an affair with Chris Marquis whether she will still be with her husband Isaac. It turns out she will and Jill publish this however Madame Neptune wanting nothing but stories of misery is furious and chases her out of the room. #43-47 To Catch a Thief #46 Tale of Jim Bond When a bomb goes off in Alba near the prison, Jill is the one who is seen reporting the information on live TV as many governments begin to blame it each other for the attack. Turned out however no one died or was hurt. #51-56 A Blue Christmas without You #52 Tale of Stephanie Deray When the rumour mill goes full speed with the rumour that Stephanie Deray and Jed Adams are having an affair, which is indeed false, soon Jill is seen on live TV interviewing Barbara Adams about the situation to which this is the first time she has ever heard of such a thing and is shocked and clearly upset. #53 Tale of Kirky She continues to interview Barbara as Kirky keeps trying to cheer Barbara up and Devon keeps popping up as well. #58-62 Who Done it This Time? #59 Tale of Taran Bando She along with Madame Neptune are at the press conference of Jessica Warren's new murder mystery when Taran Bando reveals who the killer is much to everyone's annoyance. #68 -72 Dead Famous #72 Tale of Gina Kelly Jill is at the hair dressers waiting for some news as she feels this will be the first place to get any new news from. She ends up getting a story from Gina Kelly who rushes in claiming that Mr Wier and Dac Shane are dead. It turns out however they are very much alive and well. Jill and all the others who had believed the story are not happy with Gina at all. #87 Talk That Talk #87 Tale of Bethany Ravenborn Jill is seen interviewing Dane Norman and Lynn Ferguson as she is doing an expose on Bethany Ravenborn the talk show host and how mean she is. #88 Queenie Did it! #88 Tale of Queen Elizabeth II Jill Hickey, Madame Neptune and Carrie Chung go to Buckingham Palace to see if Queen Elizabeth is still alive on the day that she is expected to have ruled longer than Queen Victoria. The three are worried she may have died during the night (which Madame Neptune is gleeful about this prospect as meant she had a big exclusive story). Thankfully Elizabeth is very much alive and mistakes the three for the Sugababes. #89-93 What’s The Scoop on Mrs Goop? #89 Tale of Mrs Goop Jill Hickey is seen interviewing Joyce Crawford when Mrs Goop goes missing as she asks how she feels about the news. Joyce finds it terrible that her New Age guru has gone missing and says she has to have a new one which is out of Shirley McClaine, Katie Hopkins, Oprah or Justin Bieber. #102-103 Attached #102 Tale of Pierre Vaine When Pierre Vaine vows to never play football again, Jill does as a special report on TV as she is about to explain why Pierre gave up football to which many of the town re excited to hear the story. #103 Tale of Mandy Sommers Jill narrates the story and reveals that Pierre gave up football after having a non committal relationship with Mandy Sommers a single mother who after Pierre said he did not want to be tied down with kids killed her son Max Sommers in order to be with him. Disgusted and feeling responsible and seeing how his fame had made him to the person he was, Pierre refused to ever again play football or be in the spotlight. What's Going On in Grasmere Valley? (Podcast) Episode 5 Bear Breaking News Jill is ready to do the news with Carrie Chung when Olivia Graham Neptune and Melvin Neptune inform her that Carrie is on holiday and won't be doing the show but instead PK Simmons, who being a billionaire paid for the opportunity would be taken her place. Jill can't believe this as he views him as a dinosaur. And when she first meets him he doesn't even know what a microphone or paper are! Soon enough however they end up doing the news. The main story is that a bear is on the streets of Grasmere Valley. PK however is more interested in other stories such as Katy Terry and John Perry keep getting back together and splitting up and he is shocked that the Titanic. Jill wants him to get on the main story which is the bear but PK refuses. In the end the town gets into the studio scared about the bear and then the bear comes in himself with a note saying he is going to eat up someone to which they ended the broadcast. Episode 6 Court TV After PK Simmons case of suing the bear on Court TV is dismissed he admits that he should had listen to Jill but still wants to go and sue the bear and is willing to go to a higher court to get it done.